WGWM: cha11, And What Followed…
by Xobit
Summary: Revamp and extended version of lokiwaterdraca's story:"When Girls Watch Movies" chapter 11, MegatronxStarscream slashBDSM. no like? no read!


Xobit: There's a reason for the "M" rating people!! This is TF slash… and it borders on BDSM/rape since 'Screamer ain't too happy with the proceeding events… least not in the beginning :-)

Loki: I think everything I write is starting to have either slash or a "M" rating!! 'cept maybe a few… bleh frag it I'm addicted to writing smut (Goes to work on here newest samxbee fic)

Xobit: The "When Girls Watch Movies" Story is the brain-child of lokiwaterdraca, basically it's about Transformers watching movies with a couple of human girls… when I found it I requested that she do a chapter with Seekers watching the "snakes on a plane" movie, she did this "www. fanfiction . net/s/3455843/11/WhenGirlsWatchMovies" SQUEEEEE!! Inspired by this pic "http //skinsthunderbomb . deviantart . com/art/Lick-P-8883985" :-D YAY for TF slash.

Loki: Yeah we had soooooooooo much fun torturing Screamer!! (winces) if he kills us will someone tell the rest of the 'Herd? I mean they'd notice if their Prime and 2IC just disappeared right?... right?

Disclamer: Don't own (would love to) Don't get money (heheheeee)

* * *

The front runner for the story is that Starscream displeases Megatron one time too many and Megs decides to punish him and get something he has wanted for a very long time! 

The "punishment" is watching Snakes on a plane while sitting on Megs lap… ummm yeah don't think too much about it (Anime sweat drop)

* * *

"ha ha HA HA HA" keeping his arm firmly around the seekers waist Megatron stretched a hand along the surface of one wing, slowly running fingertips along the seams of flap, aileron and spoiler. 

"Wait what are you doiiiiiiiiiiing?! Get your hands away from th-th-eriiiiiiiiii" Starscream was shivering as if cold, and his voice had climbed higher as panic slowly over took his processor.

"So your wings are sensitive too? Ohhhh I love that" Megatron leaned to the left and licked the expanse of white wing, tracing patterns on the surface.

"Stop…. Stststop!!!" the Seeker arched his back against his leader, his hands seeking to pry off the strong arm holding him down.

"Stop? Why would I do that Seeker mine hmmm? Do tell me... why?" He asked while deliberately wending hot air from his cooling system over the sensitized wing surface. He made sure his grip on Starscream was tight, as the mech bucked and fought to get away from the sensation. "Ummm I can't… I reallliiii… memeMegatroNN" the mech was losing it fast, slow seduction always made them fall in the end, Megatron grinned to himself.

"See? It is not so bad, you don't really want me to stop…" he let go of Starscream's waist so he could caress both wings, he licked the back of the neck where he had previously bitten. The body in his lap sagged in surrender, all fight leaving the seeker on a gush of overheated air.

"I… no just umm… keep yeah…"

"Hmmm I think I know what punishment to give you, Seeker mine" he stood up and let go of the mech, who fell in a quivering heap by his feet.

Smiling to himself he turned away and took a few steps. "wah…" the voice was weak and barely recognizable as that of his second in command. He turned his head and said "What Starscream?" in an uninterested tone. The seeker was looking up at him supported by shaking arms; his faceplate had drops of coolant running slowly down it. Megatron felt a jolt of desire but carefully kept it from his own faceplate.

He rarely got to see this kind of surrender from Starscream and he had never before succeeded in joining it with the hunger that now dominated those lovely crimson optics.

"…." The mech seemed to have lost control of his voice modulator, as desperation mixed with hunger. He tried to lift a hand, presumably to reach out for his leader, but he was shaking too much to keep his balance with one arm and fell heavily on to his side.

"ohh Starscream" Megatron turned fully and looked over the mass of fallen mech at his feet. "Your punishment is quite simple." He leaned down gripping the seekers chin "If you want what I have shown you, it can be yours… beg!"

He waited a moment locking optics with the downed seeker, when he got no reaction out of it, he let go and walked out of the room.

* * *

What in the pit was Megatron planning? It was driving him crazy… his Leader knew that he would never beg… he didn't beg! Especially not when it came to sparking, others begged him for that privilege! 

Pacing around the base had become an annoying habit of his, since Megatron had left him in a shivering, needy heap. Since the Leader had left the base to finish one of his "master" plans and left him in charge, he hadn't had a chance to confront him. Giving an irritated snort Starscream turned tail and hurried for the monitor room, checking up on Skywarp might get his CPU off of Megatrons skilled hands.

He walked in without looking up asking "Skywarp anything to re…" lifting his gaze as he spoke he trailed off seeing Megatron standing beside 'Warp his hand resting on the chair back. Of its own volition his gaze locked on to the hand, and all his thoughts scattered before a wave of desire.

"….?" Skywarp was speaking to him, and even under the threat of deactivation he couldn't recall what had been said. "umm… repeat that Lieutenant?" Tearing his optics off of the hand and up to 'Warps faceplate was difficult and made it impossible to miss the smirk on Megatrons.

"Are you all right Starscream?" Skywarp sounded nervous and confused, sitting rigid in his chair craning his neck around, very obviously not happy with having Megatron so up close and personal.

"I'm…" oh Primus was he caressing the chair? "ehh.. I'm fine Lieutenant.." He was! Starscream tried hard not to react knowing full well that Megatron was provoking him… But Primus this was the first time in his long life he had been envious of a chair!

"I just wanted… umm I mean I needed…" this was a disaster… "It's nothing 'Warp I'm sure our Leader has it all under control see you in the rec room" he blindly turned around and made good his escape.

He was so far gone in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was being followed; he entered his lab and promptly leaned on a countertop sagging over it in defeat. How in the pit was he going to deal with this if he got aroused by Megatron caressing a chair?

A hand landed on his shoulder, yanking him around and a rough kiss was forced upon him. The kisser forced his glossa inside his mouth, easily overcoming Starscream's weak attempts to stop him. Hands gripped his wings, squeezing just hard enough to give a pleasant jolt of pain. And just as sudden as the attack had started it stopped.

"mmm you taste as good as I remembered Seeker mine"

"Me-Megatron… what are…" he staggered when his leader suddenly let go.

"You didn't think I would let you forget, did you Starscream? I have yet to hear you beg!" with that Megatron turned and walked out of the lab.

Starscream was left staring, mouth agape, a small line of energon trailing down from the corner and shaking with renewed desire. Yes… he was definitely going insane!

* * *

A tactical meeting… tactical his aft! It was some kind of scheme on Megatrons behalf. This past Orn had been hell on Starscream's nerves, no matter what he did or where he went Megatron seemed to be around. Around and… caressing things, it might just be him of course…pit no! He was sure that Megatron didn't normally touch everything like it was a long lost lover. It was ridicules for him, Starscream, air commander of the mighty Decepticon army to be jealous of inanimate objects… objects like the slagging table they where gathered around, and the pit spawned data pad in Megatrons hands. 

The rest of the gathered Decepticons was obviously aware that something was going on and they were not amused. Nervous glances darted from Megatron to him and occasionally to Soundwave, the only one not reacting to the tension between Leader and 2IC.

Was it just him, or was this meeting taking an extraordinarily long time? He glanced at Megatron for the tents time in the last minute… blast him why didn't he just leave that data pad alone… he looked up trying hard not to think about fingers running along his spoilers and met Blitzwing gaze, the triple changer looked away quickly, his wings vibrating slightly in response to the flash of fear Starscream had seen in his optics.

While it was nice to see fear in his subordinates optics, Starscream wanted to know the why of it… did Blitzwing know something he didn't or was it simply the tension again?

Or maybe it was his imagination? Optics twitching slightly, he was frozen in thoughts that had nothing to do with tactics until the meeting was finally over and everyone left, giving him fearful stares. Collapsing onto his crossed arms Starscream groaned as the stress finally got to him, he closed his optics trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Mmmm you look… delicious Seeker mine" The deep purr made him jump up and push over the chair, leaned against the table he started shaking partially in fear and partially in excitement.

Megatron stepped closer, pressing the seeker into the table with his body before pushing Starscream's chest down onto the raised surface. "I have to admit you've held out fairly long..." He leaned over, licked the seekers neck and then began rubbing circles on his sensitive wing surfaces'. "Much longer then I expected… are you that proud or just that stubborn?"

"ahhh…" Starscream couldn't form a coherent answer, it was like nothing else he had experienced and every time Megatron touched him his systems went into overdrive! The fingers caressing him disappeared as did the body holding him against the table. Pit no!! Not this time, he couldn't handle it anymore… "Megatron! Wait… Please?" he couldn't be doing this… letting himself be manipulated and used as he himself did to others. His mind and pride screamed at him but his traitorous body overrode all augments.

"That would work so much better Seeker mine, if you could look at me when you beg!" mercifully he had stopped walking away, but for how long? "Hmmm… you look so tasty… so stressed…" The Decepticon leader smiled to himself and stepped close enough to lick one of Starscream's sensitized wings slowly, nipping at the upper edged, teasing a moaned "Pleeeeeeease M-Megatron" from his mouth.

"It's Lord Megatron, Seeker mine. You'll have to do better than that, if you want me to stay?" the harsh tone belied the soft touches he bestowed upon the seeker's wing joint, Megatrons hands drifted lower along a transformation seam… and then suddenly pulled away. "No! p-p-please L-lord Mega-Megatron, please!" Screamer was shaking with rekindled lust and desire desperately needing the soft touches and kisses his leader was giving him… needing and wanting more even, all that Megatron had promised and hinted at…

The seeker couldn't believe how good it felt… how did he learn to do that with his hands?! Where could he possibly have learned so much about a seekers sensitive areas? All thoughts left him when Megatron's response to his plea was to grab the lower edges of his wings and squeeze… moans and breathy gasps wouldn't stop pouring from his vocalizer.

"Mmmmm see now is this so bad?" Megatron dark voice oozed its way into his audio receptor, and all he could do was groan, a sound of pure bliss, in answer. "I knew you'd say that my lovely, proud Starscream, doesn't it feel good?... I do think the humans have good ideas sometimes don't you? Kill them with kindness; it is truly a wonderful technique…" The words cut through his passion ridden CPU like a knife making him pay attention, as his commander continued. "But even with that you have no clue how long I've waited to do this…"

Seconds later Starscream was laying on the table, back down, his waist straddled and his optics wide, "Wh-what-nnnnn!" Megs shifted and leaned down, "I've had my optics on you for so long Seeker mine, that one time will never be enough… and now I want you to live up to that name of yours." His voice was a whispered purr that sent tremors through the seekers frame as anticipation and a slight wonderment circled through his vortex and ended in his spark casing, tingling the metal pleasantly. This gave a whole new meaning to the word 'punishment.'

Then Megatron kissed him and there was nothing gentle about it. He sucked his glossa into his mouth then bit down, hard enough to break the surfers and make energon drip from it. The pain had Starscream moaning into Megatrons mouth and pleasure swirl in his spark. He lifted his hands to run them along his Leaders sides, only to have his wrists caught and both hands slammed up over his head, locked together by one strong hand. "ah ahh Seeker mine, you have not earned that privilege yet…" Megatron ran his glossa down one cheek and then tilted his head to access his throat "now scream for me!" he growled before he bit into Starscream's neck, at the same time his free hand dug into a transformation seam and stroked the sensory node it found.

The dual sensation of pleasure/pain made him scream! He could have done nothing to prevent it even if he wanted to... and at this point he wanted everything Megatron was willing to give, as well as all that he denied him. His hands itched to touch the smooth silvery metal of his Leader… he had always admired him, and envied of course, but never in all the vorns had he considered him as a lover… especially not as a dominant lover. But he was so… so good…

A dark chuckle and a whisper "much better Seeker mine… your screams are so sweet!" with that his Leader began licking the energon off the bite wound. His hand followed the transformation seam to Starscream's cockpit. "hmmm… I wonder…" he pried it open, making the seeker groan in pain. The hand slipped inside and unleashed pure pleasure, as the fingers gently caressed the inside of the glass surface, the seat and controls that they found.

Hard kisses, passionate bites, tender caresses… it all mixed up in a swirl of unbelievably pleasure, more powerful then anything Starscream had ever experienced before. He had always liked pain… to inflict it and, at the right moments, to receive it. But this… what Megatron was doing, it went beyond anything he could imagine.

The hand holding his wrists tightened and he felt the amour plates give way… the pain blended with the subtle pleasure of fingers exploring his insides so close to his spark casing. He felt the overload building and alternated between fearing and wanting to bar his spark for Megatron… something he had not done since swearing loyalty to the Decepticon course.

The energy kept building and he prepared to open his spark casing, when Megatron suddenly let go of his hands and removed the other from the cockpit. Instead the Leader dragged both hands over as much of the wing surfaces as he could reach, putting enough pressure on them to scratch the paint and creating small waves of pleasure/pain in their own right. It was done fast and before Starscream could really react to it, Megatron was digging his fingers into the wing joints. His chest was pressed to the seekers forced open cockpit, and he kissed him hard enough to break the thin dermaplating at the corners of his mouth. It was too much at once… Starscream's world exploded into overload!

* * *

He came to lying on a medical berth, all seemed quiet and for almost a breem he did nothing but recall what had happened after the meeting… a sudden noise at the door had him turning his head or rather trying to, the dented and broken metal plating surrounding his bite wound had gone stiff and prevented him from turning it fully. 

"So you are awake, Seeker mine" he shivered, Megatron's voice was utterly devoid of feelings. The mech stepped into view looking down on his 2IC. "I am… not disappointed no, but I am vexed! You will report to me every free breem from now on!" he stood still in the half darkness his optics glowing faintly… then he smiled.

"your punishment is far from over Starscream… next time you overload, you better make sure I have given you permission or you will learn to beg for it the hard way" he bend down and kissed the seeker hard, punishing him, forcing his glossa past dermaplates and reopening the gashes at the corners of Starscream's mouth. It was over as swiftly as it had begun. Megaton left without another word.

Starscream looked at the ceiling, struggling with his thoughts… and his desire. In the end his body won. No matter that his pride was screaming at him, no matter that he hated Megatron… he craved what he had been shown a glimpse off…

He began shutting down all his systems preparing for recharge, just before his optics flickered off-line his glossa sneaked out and he licked at the corners of his mouth, when full stasis hit he had the taste of his own energon on his glossa and a small smile on his dermaplates…

* * *

R&R Please (puppy dog eyes) 


End file.
